Will You Be My Valentine?
by Meh34
Summary: Numbuhs 3 and 4 find each other again at this high school. Kuki is the daughter of a rich Japanese tycoon and Wallabee is just...Wallabee. 34
1. Will You Be My Valentine?

Will You Be My Valentine?

A/N: Hi people. This is gonna be my first one-shot. That DOES mean like, one chapter, right? Yeah. You know, now that I think about it, maybe it shouldn't be a one-shot. Hmmmmmmm..... Well, now that you think about it, I don't know much of the slang in Fanfic. What does yaoi or lime mean? Can anybody answer me? No? Fine. Well, I guess I should start on my story, right? Yeah probably. Well, let's start with the story. Well, let's start with MY story.

**Author: Meh34**

**Title: Will You Be My Valentine?**

**Rating: PG (may go up later)**

**Info: A poem that Numbuh Four wrote to Numbuh Three on Valentine's Day, which just happens to be her 13th birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Kids Next Door. How could I do that? It belongs to Mr. Warburton. A much better, better person than I am. Why is he such a better person that me? Because HE is the creator of Kids Next Door. Not me. HIM. You got that? Good.**

It was Valentine's Day, a day when Kuki was usually happy. But today was different. The living room floor was covered in wet tissues and tears. They belonged to Kuki. She was usually happy on Valentine's Day, mainly because it was a day of LOVE and it was also her birthday. Of course, this was her 13th birthday. And everybody knew what that meant. No more Numbuh Three.

But the only kids in the treehouse were Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four. The other members were already decommissioned. The treehouse felt so empty without the constant talking Numbuh One and Numbuh Sixty-Five Point Three. He would always beg for missions but that was empty for now.

And there was always something about a new invention that Numbuh Two made that obviously meant that Numbuh Four had to test it. Sometimes, Numbuh Four thought he only did that to bother him, because most of the inventions were just junk. But at least they were better than the clam cannon Numbuh Four had made about three years ago. And every night, when Numbuh Four was awake, he would here the raspy voice of Numbuh Five; usually complaining about how much soda she had drank.

No replacement operatives were in the treehouse yet, mainly because Numbuh Eighty-Six had a crush on Numbuh Four. But what would happen when Numbuh Four was gone? Would there just be snot-nosed kids hanging out at the treehouse, watching TV all night and defeating the many foes the former kids in Sector V faced? Would the house be empty?

All of these thoughts rushed into his head until they walked outside for school. The school was right down the lane; it was right next to the Delightful Children's mansion. Numbuh Four lugged his and Kuki's backpacks, a little gift for her. They held hands for a while, which meant until they went to the school. His hand flew right out of her's because there were so many occasions where he had done that.

As an assignment, they all had to make Valentine's Day baskets for the others to put their cards in. Kuki's had tons of flowers and hearts on it, hiding her original picture of a certain boy with an orange sweatshirt. But for now, she was sitting alone at her desk, silently crying. Numbuh Four was sitting next to her; one of the reasons because he loved her and another because Hoagie left to go to another school. His basket had skulls and bones on them. They were the two last members and it was sad to see that they would forget their lives. Their loves; the love of their lives, would disappear from their memories so easily.

"Numbuh Four!" a voice yelled. Numbuh Four woke up out of his trance and stared at a Japanese girl.

"Woit IS it?" he replied, complaining about how early he woke up.

"It's time to give out the Valentine's cards, silly!" she shouted, almost making Numbuh Four flinch.

Numbuh Four gave one out to the '6th Grade President', that stupid kid with the Texan accent and the white suit. He gave one out to each of the Delightful children. Numbuh Four gave one out to 'Fanny' and snickered as he passed by her desk. Eventually, he got to Numbuh Three's desk. He sighed. _'Come on. Act tough. Yeh ah just ah sissy. Just get it over wit'.'_ he thought. Numbuh Four still kept the Valentine poem he had spent days on. He had actually went to the LIBRARY and looked in the DICTIONARY. Numbuh Four shuddered and went back to his seat. He grabbed some of his mail and looked it over.

_From the Delightful Children_

Junk.

_From Franny, I lov..._

Junk.

_From the 6th Grade President_

Junk.

And he soon got to Kuki Sanban's letter. It was wet and looked as if she spent a lot of time on it. The note had really neat handwriting and she told him, 'Goodbye.' Numbuh Four sighed and saw that girl. It was the girl with the raven hair flowing in the wind. It was the girl with the soft brown eyes and that usual smile on her face. But that smile was gone, not that that made her unattractive or anything. It was just such a dramatic turn for the worst. When you heard the name, 'Kuki Sanban', you imagined a happy- go- lucky girl with the green sweater/T-Shirt. But Valentine's Day, the ONE day that Wallabee could express his love, was Kuki's thirteenth birthday.

He saw Kuki, looking her mail over, putting them into neat piles on her desk. Did she notice that Wallabee's letter was missing? Was he really that significant? Did he care that much to her as she did to him? He saw the Japanese girl shrug and look up to the blackboard with a blank stare. She raised her hand and the teacher bent over her desk.

"Yes, Kuki?" the teacher asked, talking to her as if she were talking to a kindergartener.

"I hafta go to the bathroom, so can I get a hall pass?" she asked quickly, as to get something over with.

"Well sure, I have one right here," she said, digging in her pants pocket. "Here it is. Just sign your name." Kuki did so and ran to the girls bathroom.

"Can I go to the bathroom, too?" Wallabee asked innocently, slightly raising his hand.

"Well, you know the bathroom policy," she said, wagging her index finger. "you can't go if someone else is already there."

"Boit Kuki's in the GIRL's bathroom. I'm just goin' to the the boy's." he said, pointing to the door hesitantly and pretending to somehow jump up in down. "It's an emergency!" he whined.

"Oh, all right." the teacher said, giving him a hall pass to sign." Wallabee thanked her and ran outside, stopped by a chubby hand hitting his face.

"Woit ah yeh doin'?" he asked.

"I'M the hall monitor," he said proudly, showing a glowing badge. "so I need to see your hall pass. I don't want no kids playing hooky or whatnot."

"Jeez Joe, you're so lame." Wallabee said, showing him the pass. The hall monitor was the same old idiot before he got shot with pink-eye. You'd think he learned his lesson. But no, the hall monitor still has to be ignorant and bossy and...

"You can go." he said.

"Huh?" Wallabee was too deep in thought to notice. Thinking was something Wallabee NEVER did, well when it didn't relate to Kuki.

"You can go to the bathroom now." he stated.

"Oh, all roight." Wallabee mumbled under his breath and looked around the bathroom. The five urinals were empty, along with the three stalls. He went inside each one, until he got to a distinct sound of tears.

"Kuki?" he asked through the vent. The boy's and girl's bathrooms were connected with each other through some ventilation system they only used if a couple of girls complained about a fart they smelled or something.

"Wally?" a cracked voice asked.

"Is that you, Kuki?" Wallabee was beginning to wonder who this person was. Kuki never sounded like this. She never sounded sad.

"Wally, stop trying to make things better. Stop trying so hard to make a relationship." she shouted.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm turning thirteen if you haven't noticed. I'll forget all about you." she cried.

"But Ah won't fahget about you." he said, trying to feel optimistic.

"Don't place that crap on me. You don't know that." she yelled.

"Yes Ah do. Now, Ah'm gonna prove it."

"How? Go all the was across the hall to the girl's bathroom? Get caught by using the hall pass you could only use once and using it on the GIRL's bathroom? Have some sense!"

"That was somethin' Ah almost nevah did." Kuki laughed and Wallabee did, too. Their laughs echoed the vent and Wallabee began make painful noises.

"Are you taking a...Numbuh Two?" Kuki asked, trying to make him feel comfortable.

"No, Ah just 'ave trouble climbin' in this here ventilation thingy." Wallabee said, still trying to crawl his way in. He saw Kuki blindly looking around and he struggled to fit through.

"Kuki, is that you?" he asked, going into her direction.

"I think so." she said, stopping her words. "But I bumped into something."

"That thing yeh bumped intah is meh." he snickered.

"Oh." she said, feeling the hot breath from his mouth flowing onto her face. They blushed a light pink into the dark and were millimeters apart. The first words that came out surprised them both and they stepped back.

"Here's yah thing." Wallabee said, shoving a piece of paper into her chest. It stayed there for a while until he took it away, feeling hotter and hotter by the second.

"It's a good thing I can read in the dark. And what is this?" Kuki asked questionably.

"It's ah poem." he said.

"A poem? Sorry but I don't expect YOU to write a poem." she joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Yeh know, yeh can even ask Numbuh Two..." the last words slid out by mistake. They both knew that he had been decommissioned a week or so ago. Uncomfortably, he took the poem away from her.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she yelled, reaching for the note. She rubbed her hand onto his toned stomach and he blushed a crimson red. She got the note and told him, "I'm gonna read it out loud now!"

"No, anything but that!" he pleaded as she started to read the title. "'Will You Be My Valentine'?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said silently.

"Did you make some geek write this against his will?" Kuki asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No! Yeh can even check teh 'andwritin with meh hall pass!" he shouted, showing her the pass. It was in fact the same writing. She smiled a little and set to finish what she started.

Will You Be My Valentine?

Will you be my Valentine?

Drink champagne drink some wine.

Will you be my Valentine?

Kuki thought to herself, _'But we're only twelve! How could we drink wine?'_

Will you be my Valentine?

Your hugs fill me with joy when our bodies align

Will you be my Valentine?

'_Okay...'_

Will you be my Valentine?

Just the sight of you makes me speechless, like a mime

Will you be my Valentine?

'_What? This is just too weird.'_

Will you be my Valentine?

This time, you owe me less than a quarter, just a dime.

Will you be my Valentine?

'_He'll never let Sandy go, will he?'_

Will you be my Valentine?

Scales of 1-10 make you eight hundred twenty nine.

Will you be my Valentine?

'_That's so sweet!'_

Will you be my Valentine?

You look so sweet, so lusciously divine.

Will you be my Valentine?

'_Lusciously divine?'_

Will you be my Valentine?

Take me. I won't waste your time.

Will you be my Valentine?

'_I have all the time in the world...'_ she held back a tear. _'Except for today.'_

Will you be my Valentine?

I try so hard to make this rhyme.

Will you be my Valentine?

Kuki laughed. _'This must've been really hard for a C average kid.'_

Will you be my Valentine?

Look so fine. Will you be mine?

Will you be my Valentine?

'_I will!'_

Will you be my Valentine?

-Wallabee Beatles

"You spelled your name right this time!" she smiled, laughing. She hugged him, giving Numbuh Four a light blush. The red soon became white as he struggled out of her reach.

"Ah can't breathe..." he wheezed. She let go of him and he fell down lightly, causing Numbuh Three to laugh.

"You're so silly, silly!" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah." he said in a 'laugh it up' voice. He gave her a glare that made her laugh even more, then start to laugh uncomfortably until she stopped completely.

"Why'd you have to ruin everything?" Numbuh Three asked with a frowny face.

"Because...Ah'm sorry Ku...I mean Numbuh...no! I can call you Kuki if I want to." he yelled triumphantly.

"Why are you calling me Kuki now?" she asked.

"Because..none of the others are around teh laugh it up in my face." he mumbled.

"What? So you can't call me Kuki while the others are around?" Numbuh Three asked violently.

"No. Yeh don't understand." he said.

"Oh, I understand completely, Mr. I'm a stupidhead who can't even say my name 'cause he's stupid...and and...he's a dummy head..." she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"That's not the reason why..."

"Oh, what else," she asked. "Because you hate me and don't even wanna be mentioned with me?" Numbuh Three crossed her hands on her chest. Her voice seemed to echo throughout his mind.

"It's no that!" he objected.

"Then what is it?" she screamed.

"This." he reached in and almost pushed his lips onto hers, coming colse to tasting her strawberry lip gloss. But that was soon stopped by a sudden scream.

"Numbuh Three! You're _supposed_ to be in history!" somebody screamed with a hint of Irish in their voice.

A/N: Did you like it? I've decided NOT to make this a one-shot. Unless you people want me too. I mean, I've never done a one-shot before. And if you say in your review that you DO want a one-shot, I can just edit this. Although I already have some ideas of the following chapters.

Signed by the author himself,

-Meh34


	2. Decomissioning

Will You Be My Valentine?

A/N: You wouldn't believe what happened. My computer's files all crashed. There was a virus thingy and EVERY one of my files was gone. The computer wasn't working for so long! If it weren't for TV and my video games, I would've been nothing! Sorry I didn't update but homework is killing me! I have NO "me" time. But…I have to do that to get my straight A report card. And do I talk a lot? I don't think so (although people who know me will say yes). I got a "B" in conduct for History? :-O I hate you! Anyways, I guess I'll get started on my story. Happy new year!

**Yipper34- Thanks, first reviewer! Sorry if I didn't update "soon" like you said because of the whole school and crashing computer. And, I guess, this is my next chapter.**

**CiNnAmOnCoOkIeS- Of course it was Numbuh 86. Almost everybody said that in their review. Not that I'm calling you stupid or anything.**

**Angels624- Uhhh, thanks? Thanks for putting me on your favorites.**

HamGirl168-I'll TRY to make the scene a little graphic, although I already have some ideas.

**Lyokogrl- It was funny? Cool.**

Pikastarr- This IS the real Pikastarr, right? You don't know how honored I am. Not that I'm calling any of you unimportant. Thanks for giggling even when your brother called you a phycho.

ilov4- My story is "cute"?

Dramagurl- Thanks for liking my chapter.

**Demon Angels- What men in white coats?**

**Sammy T- It will be a couple of chapters. Although, if you see out-of-character-ness, that's because it was over eight to ten years.**

**Jessiejames- Don't worry. You'll REALLY want to beat her up after this.**

**Angel-star727- Uuber means super, right?**

**Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl- She will. And how come you're Super Person? I wanna be one, too. I have the cape and tighty-whities and everything!**

**lilsakli- The poem WAS funny, wasn't it? And I'm proud that I caused you to write your longest review.**

Albie325- Who are you calling a coward?

**Jellybob 15- No, I am not into that kinda stuff. Thank you. And why are you winking at me? Huh?**

**Author: Meh34**

**Title: Will You Be My Valentine?**

**Rating: PG (may go up later)**

**Info: Numbuh Four, unfortunately, loses his whole past. The only thing he does remember is one Japanese girl.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Kids Next Door? What do you think? If you say "yes", you must be stupider than I thought. (Just kidding)**

IN NUMBUH FOUR'S POV

"Numbuh Three! You're _supposed_ to be in history!" somebody screamed with a hint of Irish in her voice.

I flinched and suddenly saw the position I was in. Was I that close to Numbuh Three that I could almost… We suddenly fell backwards, making a loud 'Bang' on the hard metal thing that made us bounce slightly. I scratched my blond, bowl cut hair awkwardly and she began to move back out to the girls' bathroom. Was I that close to the girls' bathroom? I snickered in my head and rubbed my hands. If Kuki wasn't here, I would be doing so much right now. Wait. Did I just call her Kuki? I mean, Numbuh Three. Yeah! Numbuh Three! Whoa, I just forgot that she was still in the Kids Next Door. At least, she is until today.

"I'll just be a second." She said, moving, or actually crawling, toward the girls' bathroom.

I sat there, paralyzed, and my eyes moved toward her. Why am I looking there? She's just turning around, moving… No! What _are_ you doing? Looking at her… No! I turned around and my sight moved toward the graffiti on the boys' bathroom stall. That was a good day. But now, I feel like this would be a perfect time to vomit. Again, I turned around. Wow. I'm feeling light-headed. She was gone and I could hear muffled yells.

Apparently, Kuki and Fanny were arguing. They were saying words that shouldn't say here. But it was still really bad. I was covering my ears like I would when I was little and my parents yelled. I heard silence although I didn't know if it was because they stopped or I covered my ears. My eyes were clenched shut and I laid down on the cold vent. Soon, I heard steps. It was running. I prayed silently that it was Kuki and _Fanny_ would just leave us alone.

I heard screams of frustration come from the boy's bathroom. Wait, both Fanny AND Kuki can't go to the BOY'S bathroom. The water sprayed in somebody's face and the faucet turned off. I could hear somebody come in through my stall. This was it. This was when I found out who succeeded to coming here. The vent slid open quietly and somebody crawled towards me. I couldn't see anything but something came toward my mouth. It was…a cloth. What was this? But I didn't have time to think because I fell to the ground, unconscious.

REGULAR POV

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

Wallabee suddenly woke up at a start. He felt his hoodie being grabbed by some arms. He didn't look up and all he did was look down. There, he saw water. He saw his reflection and somebody in KND gear. He was very confused until he looked to the left of him. There was Kuki, looking down in shame as she was hoisted up higher in the air. To see who was holding her, Wallabee had to squint. But when he looked up in the sunlight, he swore that he saw red hair.

"Numbuh Three!" he yelled, checking to see if it was really her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. But then, the person holding him dove into the water and dunked his head into the water.

"That a boy, Numbuh 30C!" Fanny shouted above the water. Wallabee had amazing hearing and could hear from miles- or really, yards- away. He was holding his breath and gasping when he let him up again.

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

Wallabee was looking at Kuki, daydreaming about the times they had. How sad was it that he would be separated from her, forever? He remembered how she always stuck by him, no matter how stupid he acted and how he could sometimes be nice, but only when Kuki was there.

"_Wally!" Kuki screamed, giving him a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground. He sighed and got mad, easily._

"_Woit are you doing? I'm dying here! Of course a cruddy GIRL has to be able to grab me, huh?" Wallabee rambled on._

"_Wha-wha-wha?" she asked, tears coming out of her face._

"_You heard me!" he yelled in her face, looking at the puppy dog look she had on._

"_I…I…HATE you! I never wanna see you again! You're the worst person EVER!" she screamed, eyes getting red with fire as she walked to her room._

"_I…I didn't meen it! Kuki! Kuki!" he yelled as the others were laughing. "Ah, shut up!" he said, hiding behind his tears._

They were going toward a fork in the ocean and Numbuh 30C and Numbuh 86 would split up. The destination would be the same, at the KND headquarters, the new one with all of the high-tech stuff. Stupid Kids Next Door legends! He gazed at Kuki's eyes as she was looking at him. He mouthed out words he never thought he would say before but she turned around quicker than he thought she would. Wallabee would never get to say those, to him, infamous three words.

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

Wallabee bade goodbye to Kuki as their eyes fell apart. He silently whispered what he was going to say to himself and imagined what pain Kuki was going through. Numbuh 86 was like a hawk and when she wasn't near Wallabee, she would wreak havoc on poor Kuki. Wallabee noticed that Numbuh 30C's grip loosened and he relaxed for a while. He was feeling depressed and decided to just enjoy the view. There was the sea. There were the palm trees. There were the waves. But every time he looked around, Kuki's face popped up in his mind. It was the old, ten year old version of her with her cheery smile and blushing cheeks.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Wallabee began to curse under his breath as his sadness was turning into anger. He hated Numbuh 86. He hated Numbuh 30C. He hated the lot of them. Wallabee wished they could have just done what the Delightful Children had done. He wished that Numbuh 86 could have just chased them without being able to catch them? They were good runners, especially Kuki. But he would never get that chance again. He would never be able to hold her hand and run away into the horizon…

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

His voice began to get raspy and he felt nauseous. The ocean air was making him want to throw up. Wallabee knew that they were going to get there soon. The area was coming up and he could almost see Kuki in the distance. Numbuh 86 was coming ahead of them and Kuki looked…messed up. Her hair looked like some static fell on it and he could see that her sleeve was slightly torn. What did Numbuh 86 do to her? Again, he saw her face and she had tears down her cheeks. Wallabee knew that he wouldn't remember her…but he never realized that it would be so soon. He gazed into her eyes but she didn't look at him. She didn't want to.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbyes_

_I nearly do_

They were entering the headquarters when Numbuh 86 pressed a small button on a remote control. The decommissioning room was close to the entrance. The last time Kuki and Wallabee were there, they were at Numbuh 362's 13th birthday.

_Numbuh 1 was standing on the podium and stopped everybody's applause._

"_Thank you. Thank you," he said, waving to the audience. "Today, we are celebrating our leader Numbuh 362's 13th birthday!" Everybody applauded again and some people threw up confetti. The new headquarters were on an island in the middle of a sea because that was where Numbuh 362 would go with her family for picnics and fishing trips. They were now celebrating her becoming a teenager and getting out of her childhood._

"_As many of you know, some of our greatest operatives get to keep their numbuh AND their memory because they were just SO good that we couldn't let them forget the moment." The audience applauded again. Kuki and Wallabee were in the front of the stage behind Numbuh One with Numbuhs Two and Five. The girls were politely applauding while the boys…pigged out at the food table. Kuki walked over to Wallabee, still waving at the crowd, and grabbed him over to the empty seat next to her._

"_What did you do that for?" he silently whispered, still looking at the audience._

"_Because SOME people won't stop eating Numbuh 86's food!" Kuki snapped._

"_That was HER food? Oops." he murmured._

"_Let's bring out Numbuh 362, showing us her new invention to lead us into a new 'Kids Next Door'!" Numbuh One yelled into the microphone and opened up a dark purple curtain to show Numbuh 362, moving her hands over to the old decommissioning machine. Then, she moved over to the right where, instead of plungers, clear cylinders sat and would trap the teenagers. Instead of plungers, they used the design for the 'Boyfriend Helmet' and used it to erase memories and sort them out. Little did all of the operatives know, it would soon ruin their lives…_

He could see her face, behind the tears and her ruffled hair and her chapped lips. Wallabee saw her as if it were three years ago again. It was breathtaking and nice to see the older version and he was glad. Wallabee saw her dark eyes and a light in it. He could see her smiling in her eyes and he wanted to find a place where she could always smile and he could just look at her. But he wasn't going to look at anybody soon because when he turned his head, he saw a machine. It was the same machine that he saw when it was Numbuh 362's 13th birthday. It was the decommissioning machine and he would lose his memory.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

They placed Kuki and Wallabee down in their seats. The soon to be decommissioned operatives glanced into each others' eyes. They would probably never see each other again and they looked long into their eyes. Wallabee held onto his seatbelt tightly even though it wasn't even on him. There it was, on his seat, lifeless like he would soon be. The new process would take about a few hours or so and the worst cases would be a few days. Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 30C would have to go through the machine, sorting through most of their memories. They were skilled and trained to only delete the KND memories but since Numbuh 86 was the new boss, she could erase much more than just that. Wallabee looked at Kuki, shivering slightly and giving him a slight smile with the side of her lip. Her face looked like she was fighting in the mud and losing, but he could see a victorious Kuki. She was just getting strapped into her seat by an angry Numbuh 86. The new boss of the Kids Next Door scowled and cursed under her breath. Nobody was supposed to swear in front of the operatives; swearing was for _teenagers_. Kuki looked up and into the glass thing above her. From the side of his eye, Wallabee could almost see Kuki looking at him, blushing. However, he turned fast enough to pretend he didn't notice it but his cheeks told all. Soon, they were both strapped and ready to go but Numbuh 86 had one more announcement.

_Have heart, my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

"AAAALLLLLLLLL right," she shrieked, allowing her voice to ring in his ears. "Today, myself and Numbuh 30C have a special announcement to tell you. Numbuh 30C?" she announced to him, not turning to even look at him. Wallabee could see him, trembling behind her.

"Yes, sir. Ma'am! Sir! Your majesty," he started to say with a tremulous voice. From the angle where Wallabee was looking, he was like a hunchback. Numbuh 30C was now Numbuh 86's respective assistant. If you asked her why she chose him, she'd say that it was because he was the best out of all of the operatives. The REAL reason why was because they equally hated Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. "We are going to make you remember a few memories—"

"Get to the point," Numbuh 86 screamed. She finally looked over to him and scoffed in disgust. "We're gonna make you remember your first _kiss_." Numbuh 86 said the last word as if she was disgusted that she was going to actually do that, but kept a straight face. She leaned over to Wallabee and he held back, bumping into the seat.

"Don't struggle," she said. "It'll only make it worse." With that said, she placed her lips on him and gently licked them. He struggled to talk but decided not to, for it would make the situation worse. He grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as he could and she backed away quickly. She cursed again, and this time everybody could hear her.

"Numbuh 30C! Go!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed. Numbuh 30C, reluctantly, moved over to Kuki. Wallabee couldn't force himself to close his eyes no matter how hard he tried. Numbuh 30C looked so ridiculous, going toward Kuki as if his lips would burn. Quickly, he placed his lips on hers and ran back to where he was before. Numbuh 86 also retreated to the controls and placed her hand on a lever.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

He held his hand on hers and their eyes went on their hands. Wallabee soon raised his gaze to her face and saw that the glass things were already on their heads. Wallabee tried to move his mouth to say something he never thought he would. But Numbuh 86's lever was pulled and his head fell down on his body. He was asleep and the operatives were already laughing as they started to sort their memories…

A/N: This chapter took long because of the stupid homework! I hate it! However, I hope you don't hate this chapter. Huh? Huh? Yeah, I'll stop trying to be Numbuh Two. But I hope you'll review although I've learned my lesson and am not asking for any. I hope my chapter was good enough and many people will read it. Also, I have realized this much....My story is going to be a decommisioning 3/4 fic! OMG! I just hope it's not going to be common and bad :-( And by the way, anybody who guesses the song featured in this chapter gets my grateful dedication. So, try to figure out what this song is!

Signed by the author himself,

Meh34


	3. Detentions and a Limo Ride

Will You Be My Valentine?

A/N: Ok, I may be getting few reviews, but they're still reviews, right? I might have decided that I don't wanna update Operation: DOWN-UNDER becuz…well…its not that good. I don't even like my own story but w/e. It IS almost the Hallmark-based holiday so…why don't I update my story? Lemme answer your reviews tho…And you know what else! I got MONEY this Vietnamese New Year! MUHAHAHAHAHHA! I'm ok… and I BETTER get good grades this term or I'm gonna kill my teachers! Btw, the song was somthin I haven't heard of either. RUN is the song name by Snow Patrol.

**Angel-star727- OK! I'm updating…jeez…**

Cris- Yes, this story _does_ make you hate them…

**mia14conchelez- It is, isn't it?**

**silver angel 03- Sry I didn't update that soon…**

**almostinsane- I'm afraid to see wat would happen if I didn't…**

**Author: Meh34**

**Title: Will You Be My Valentine?**

**Rating: PG (may go up later)**

**Info: Wallabee wakes up as a high school man, experiencing that weird dream yet again and realizing that his best friend, Hoagie, was switched with a foreign exchange student by the name of Kuki Sanban.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door or any high school or this song…and anything else in this story.**

He groaned. His head was again, bumped on the wall near his bed. He groaned and turned off the alarm that was beeping for probably three minutes already. That was a new record for him! He turned off the alarm and turned on the TV, which he usually fell asleep while watching when he was supposed to be looking for the weather. His eyes closed as they introduced their top story…

_Local high schooler Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. is on the flight now to Tokyo, Japan. This is, of course, from the exchange program from Japan and in exchange, Kuki Sanban will be going to his college. She is the famous ambassador's daughter and is the sister of Mushi Sanban. Their mother, unfortunately, passed away from a building fire in Japan. And now to the weather with Andy mumbles…_

Wallabee, somehow, woke up with a start approximately twenty minutes after the alarm rang and he rushed to the bathroom. He really didn't take a shower in the morning but just brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant…for obvious reasons.

At his school, he was a football jock and grew a couple of inches since he was 10. He grew some muscles and developed an OUTLINE of a six-pack, which was an accomplishment enough. He sprinted to eat some cereal and left the rest in the sink. He then walked to the bus stop and waited…

At his school, there were cameras and flashes everywhere and Wallabee had no idea why. A limo even came up and dropped somebody off. It was an Asian girl with long, black hair that looked to Wallabee like it was moving in slow motion. She looked glamorous, with a purse with jewels on it and actual _new_ books. She walked out of the limo and casually walked to the entrance. She had a nice "back" and she turned for the camera like she did it every day. She had light red cheeks and long eyelashes. The girl had dark blue jeans and a light green shirt. She then waved her hand and left into the hallway. The scene was quiet but as she left, the talking started again. Who was that girl, he thought. It drove him mad because he knew he remembered her…it was like a chorus stuck in his head all day. He wandered around, thinking, when he was greeted with a friendly punch.

"What are you doin, _Wallace_?" a raspy voice announced. Wallabee shivered a little, for he knew who it was. Abigail Lincoln, drama queen, was right beside him. She was somewhat popular but her status grew when people found out that she was Wallabee's friend.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, _Abaigail_," he joked, chuckling a little. She suddenly looked serious and pushed up her eyeglasses. You could plainly see that she didn't think it was funny. "So…where's Hoagie?"

"You really are the dumbest person I've ever met," she shouted. Wallabee could tell that she was joking but he really had no idea where she was. "EVERYBODY knows that Hoagie is in Japan! Duh!" Abby scoffed and they walked up the stairs, with their books, into the hallway.

"Well I don't care. What I do care about is that girl and-" Wallabee would have finished his sentence if it weren't for Abby interrupted with something that would have made him nostalgic if he only remembered.

"OOOO! You _care_ about her! Looks like Wally finally got himself a girl…" she chuckled and nudged him in his chest. They were now walking and Wallabee noticed the girls, and sometimes guys, who gazed at him and thought he was cute. And that was why every girl despised Abby and wanted to rip out her heart from her protecting ribcage and gnarl at it like a starving child. Ok…maybe they didn't want to do that but they hated her all the same.

Girls loved Wallabee even though he didn't really have a six-pack….or a lot of muscles….or really anything. But hey, girls liked football players. They soon parted in the hallways and walked to class. On the way, another limo had arrived and this time, a boy came out of it. He seemed about the same age as Kuki and with gelled, spiky hair…like many Asians. He had a short sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. Instead of waving for the camera, he pushed the camera and walked through the entrance. The boy pushed through Wallabee and Abby which he should never do…

"What's yo problem," Abby screamed, almost like a reflex. "Who do you think you are?" she was getting agitated by the second. Nobody should mess with the best person on the debate team.

"I'm Kuki Sanban's boyfriend and am rushing to find her but you two are obviously in my way." He spilled out condescendingly. The man walked past them and found the room where Kuki was. She was apparently yelling at a staff member when she found her boyfriend next to him. Wallabee then diverted his eyes.

"So that's her name…" he said almost daydreaming. He was going to look at the room just to see her again when she saw Abby's face right in his.

"What are you doin', Wally? Goin' after a girl who already has a boyfriend? That's low…really low."

"Well, do you think I can help it?" he shouted. Wallabee placed his arms over his chest as if he were an elementary school student. Abby also saw this.

"Yes, you can! I mean, seriously Wallabee," she yelled. "You can help it but you don't want to!" He then walked away when she stopped him abruptly.

"Look…just don't, ok? And if you do, I won't care. It'll be your problem." Abby whispered. She scoffed when this time, and moved toward math class…

All day, Wallabee couldn't get her out of his head. He was dazing in the classroom just about her. Usually, it would be about something like a bad math test or report cards. It was usually never about a girl. Almost all of the time, girls were thinking about him but never him thinking of a girl. It was inhumane. It was weird. It was a tingling feeling in his stomach. And he liked it.

_I've been the kind of brother_

_Who've been doin' it my way_

_Gettin' my way for years_

_In my career_

Wallabee would never have thought about any girl…other than Abby. But thinking about a girl he barely even knew was crazy! It was stupid! It was so different from him! He then noticed that Abby was looking at him, moving her hand across her neck and telling him to stop because some of the other girls were looking at him like he was looking at him. Was that why she told him to stop? This happened all of the time.

_And every lover_

_In and out my life_

_I've hit, loved, and left to tears_

_Without a care_

Then, he noticed what was wrong. The math teacher was asking him something that he obviously didn't know the answer to. He stammered and blurted out, "4?" The class left and he had no idea why. Wallabee knew that the math teacher always picked on him and he got the questions wrong but nobody ever laughed when he did so.

"Wallabee," she blurted out in a stingy, know-it-all voice. "I just asked for the attendance! Now, I've had enough of your shenanigans and this time, you're going to detention! Go up here and get your slip."

Wallabee walked up slyly and practically ripped the paper out of her hand. It was a light pink paper and just told him that he had detention until 3:30 (30 minutes worth of detention) and that it was in a certain room with a certain old hag. The usual. Then, however, he caught a glimpse of the girl outside. It was an angry version of the girl he saw outside of the window. It was Cookie Sunben and he liked what he saw. He didn't, however, like the fact that _he_, the guy girls dreamed about, was crushing over somebody he only saw. He sighed and walked to his seat.

_Until I met this girl who turned the tables around_

_She caught me by surprise_

_I never thought I'd be the one breaking down_

_And I can't figure it out_

Why was he acting this way? Wallabee was in study hall with Abby when he finally let it go. He didn't care about this girl and it wasn't going to bother him. He felt this way until Kuki was walking by. Her long, black hair was waving slowly and she was smiling. She carried her books and passed him by to say 'hi' for just a second when Abby groaned.

"Again, Wally? I thought we just went over this, man!" she whispered. Abby was agitated right now because she could have been studying but had to make this little attempt to help him. She sighed. Boys…she thought. But, then again, she knew Wallabee. He was stubborn and "boyish".

"Oh, come on, Abby! Don't act like a hypocrite! Remember when you liked Hoagie," he shouted. "You couldn't get him out of your head…" he laughed quietly. Abby's face was red out of anger and embarrassment…but mostly anger.

"Oh, no you didn't! Don't even think of bringing that up! That was just the one time! Aw, man!" she yelled. She was now punching him playfully on his chest and Wallabee laughed. All eyes were on them and the librarian came, personally, in their face to yell for them to be quiet. Everybody was still looking at them and they walked abreast and Abby whispered to him.

"Ok…walk….walk…" she whispered. They soon came out of the doors and she now whispered, "RUN!" They practically sprinted but Abby was the fastest, for she was the fastest runner out of all of them. She was already toward the stairs when she saw Wallabee running into the girl of his dreams.

_Why I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Got me feeling it_

_Caught up_

"Oh! I'm so sorry…" Kuki stammered. She dropped her books and was going to history when he ran into her. She was picking up her books and he was picking up hers when they both laughed awkwardly. They exchanged books and left from opposite ends until Wallabee brought up the courage to stop her. He sighed quietly and walked away toward Abby.

_I don't know what it is_

_But it seems she's got me twisted_

_And I'm so_

_Caught up_

"Ugh! Something about her that makes me feel all…." Wallabee shouted. He then felt a delicate hand go on his shoulder and he turned around.

"You forgot this…" she said quietly. He laughed and hoped that she didn't just hear what he thought she did. Wallabee was left speechless and could only mutter out the word, "Thanks."

_Got me feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I'm losing control_

_This girl's got a hold on me_

_Let me go, baby…_

"What's your name again? I didn't ask." She said, blushing. Kuki had the usual smile on and it just made Wallabee's day. His cheeks were flushing red right now and he could only whisper.

"Wallabee." he said. Kuki nodded and ran away toward the hall. Abby looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"You're _over_ her, huh?" she snickered. But something about Kuki reminded him so much about something with his mother…and it was freaking him out.

_Wallabee was eight and was telling his mother everything that happened that day. It was his birthday, anyways and he was hanging out with his friends that day._

_"…and I met this girl named Kuki and she's really nice and…"_

_"You know, Wallabee…I know her mother and it's important that you don't break her heart. I mean, you are the cutest little guy I know!" and his mother hugged him tightly._

_"Cruddy girls…"_

_My momma told me_

_Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around_

_Same old song, nah_

Wallabee buzzed out of his daydream in time to go to detention. Great. The day passed so fast and now, he had to see an old hag and a bunch of scheming girls who were crazy over him. He sighed and went to the room with his head low. In the detention room, weirdly, there was only the teacher, him, and the girl. Kuki Sanban was in detention.

_But I was so sure_

_That it wouldn't happen to me_

_Cuz I know how to put it down_

_But I was so wrong_

Kuki was in the room and moping. She smiled when she saw him, however. They sat close to each other in their seats and were whispering to each other.

"So, why are you here?" Wallabee asked her. He wouldn't have expected the most famous girl in Japan to be in a United States detention room. He laughed at the thought.

"I'm here because I got into a fight with this really annoying girl and broke her nose. You?" she said casually. Wallabee was still surprised and would never expect her to be so violent.

_This girl was mean_

_She really turned me out_

_Her body was so tight_

_I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight_

"I annoyed my math teacher…a lot. And now, I have detention." he smiled when he said this and so did she.

"You're lucky," she said. "At least you don't have three weeks worth of detention."

"Three weeks? Just for breaking someone's nose?" he laughed at this and she knew he was being sarcastic. She gave him a small frown.

"Oh, shut up. And I expect that that girl you were with didn't break her nose, did she?"

Wallabee was talking to himself in his mind. Great. Kuki brought up Abby. This was going wrong. She'd think that she was his girlfriend and everything would go wrong. Wallabee knew that if Abby found out that he was talking to Kuki in the detention room, she'd freak. He was messing with a girl who already had a boyfriend.

_My homies say this girl is crampin' my style_

_And I can't figure it out_

_But I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Got me feelin' it_

_Caught up_

She was really messing with him, wasn't she? Wallabee didn't even know if she knew what she was doing. He just answered, "Of course not. She's my best friend." Bad answer. Bad, Wallabee, he scorned.

"I would have figured that _your_ best friend would have been a boy. I mean, a lot of the girls here think you're the best guy." She snickered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he laughed.

_I don't know what it is_

_But it seems she's got me twisted_

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Got me feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I'm losin' control_

_This girl's got a hold_

They were having a good conversation and this was really the best detention he ever had. Soon, sadly, it was ending and they walked out of the school. A limo was already waiting for them. A chauffer was outside of the limo and he immediately got in control and opened the door.

"Ms. Sanban," he said, opening the door. "And who is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's just a friend. Let him in." she said normally. She moved over in her limo and patted his seat.

"And what is his name?" he asked.

"Wallabee." She declared and he sat on the leather seat. It was the most expensive car he'd ever been in.

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Really feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it seems she's got me twisted_

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

He looked around the limo, looking pretty stupid to Kuki, in awe but the driver was still suspicious. The chauffeur asked Kuki where she was going and Wallabee told her his address. She made a mental note on that and was pleased that she wanted to know it. He also, out of the "code" that boys and girls have, gave her his phone number and went out toward his house. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"This girl…ugh!" he told himself. Wallabee then walked into his nice house and directly went to his room. Besides, nobody was home anyways. Nobody except the person behind his bedroom door, who was ready to yell at him so the people in Paris could hear.

_Really feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I'm losing control_

_This girl's got a hold on me…_

_And I think I like it baby…_

_Oh no…_

Just as he opened the door, the raspy blues voice started to yell. Wallabee should have expected this one coming.

"Why were you in that girl's limo?" she yelled. Her hands were crossed and she

was tapping her foot impatiently. Why did he need a window in his bedroom?

Now, Wallabee was on his bed with plaid, blue bed sheets. Abby obviously didn't like this girl. But why?

"Ugh. I was just getting a ride home and besides…she's kinda hot."

_This girl was mean_

_She really turned me out_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah suga_

_My homies say this girl is crampin' my style_

"WALLABEE! This is a girl who already has a boyfriend! And nobody really likes this girl. She's _new_. She's really cramping your style…" and she looked around his bedroom to see a bunch of kiddy posters and _one_ sports poster.

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Caught up_

_Don't know what it is_

_But it seems she's got me twisted_

"Never mind. You never had any style. But you still can't go after this girl…"

"Yes, I can. And I think I will." he said, puffing his chest out like he was the best.

"There's no stopping you because you _love_ her…" she said, poking him in the stomach.

"No, I don't!" he protested. Then, he was thinking. He was thinking very maniacally.

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Really feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I'm losin' control_

_This girl's got a hold_

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

"Whatever, dude. This ain't gonna be none of my business." She said, reaching fro the door. Wallabee abruptly stopped her and held her shoulder to push her to him.

"But what if it _could_ be your problem?" Wallabee smirked and Abby sighed. She knew she owed him form before and she was gonna pay now…

_I don't know what it is_

_But it seems she's got met wisted_

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Really feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I'm losing control_

_This girl's got a hold on me_

A/N: And scene! Was that not a good chapter or what? Wait…it was bad? NOOOO! I'm ok. But anyways, guess the song. I mean…it's not like the song title is right in the song SO many times and it's not like this is a very popular song now. Guess the song! Guess it! And besides, I have the whole plot of this story down already. It'll be good…it will…muahahahahhahahaha! Review please!


End file.
